Finding Our Dream
by Kalama Rose
Summary: Sequel to FINDING OUR WINGS: Finding Our Dream is a story centred on the grandchild of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion, "Usagi Dream Serenity". As the Helios and Chibiusa discover the horrors of their future; this story explores grief, perseverance, sacrifice and love in efforts to restore peace and tranquilly for all. PLEASE REVIEW, LIKE! :)
1. Chapter 1

From the heavy breathing to drops of sweat, it was growing painfully difficult to focus. This pregnancy was beginning to become unbearable for Chibiusa. The young princess, who now was about 25 years of age breathed through the sharp pregnancy pain.

"Here- drink up." The cool voice belonged to her husband, who has relentlessly stayed by his wife's side throughout her pregnancy. His amber eyes were swept with concern and exhaustion as he handed a glass of water. As Chibiusa drank, she went back into a resting position on the couples' bed. Outside of the typically rabbit hair style, Chibiusa's hair was out and rested on her sides. As she exhaled through the pain, with her hands now caressing her swollen tummy, almost instantly the pain passed. As a moment passed Chibiusa continued to lay with her eyes closed as Helios reached for her hand. Never did the couple, and by extension the rest of the family, expect this pregnancy to be as difficult as it has been. Restless nights, tossing and turning, sharp pains, the symptoms worsened as they entered into the final trimester.

As he held her hand he said sheepishly, "See, I can just tell this baby is going to be such a strong warrior." Chibiusa replied with a slight laugh, "I guess we have to start looking for baby armor." The couple laughed together as eyes met with humour in their eyes. Helios kissed the back of her palm as he whispered, "I'm so proud of you." Chibiusa smiled as her ruby eyes met her husbands and in response, drew in closer. With their faces just inches apart, their noses slightly brushing each other, the couple lips touched, once, twice- deeper with each time. Chibiusa proceeded to put her arms around her lovers' neck, continuing to pull him closer as they whispered sweet nothings to each other. As the couple took a moment for a breath, Chibiusa took Helios's hand to rest upon her swollen tummy, with hers on top. "Do you feel her?" Helios closed his eyes as a smile crept across his face. He nodded as he brought his face down to the centre of his wife's stomach.

"My darling, it's me- your daddy." He began rubbing his wife's stomach as he continued his solo conversation. "I know… you've been in there for quite some time, and you are so comfortable…But I can't wait to meet you and neither can your mama." Helios ended the conversation with a kiss on her stomach to look up to realize sleep overcame his wife. He proceeded to lay her into a resting position, where she began mumbling in her sleep. "Please come in bed with me… please." For the past several weeks, rather than sleeping right beside Chibiusa in bed, Helios preferred to sit at her bedside in order to be more attentive to her needs. Instead of even listening to her whimpers, Helios proceeded to kiss his wife on the forehead, between her eyes, while moving onto her right cheek as she replied, "no…fair…" and drifted into peaceful, but knowingly temporary slumber.

_How did I become so… lucky? _Helios thought as he watched her sleep. His sliver-white hair hasn't been brushed in weeks with it becoming quite full and large in size. He was wearing beige pajama suit, with his bare feet resting against the ground. His eyes went back to his wife's pregnant stomach as the memories took him back onto the eve of her conception, their wedding night.

_10 months earlier - Wedding Day _

Chibiusa couldn't believe her eyes as she met her reflection. She was dressed in a 30-carat sweet heart diamond dress that showed off her figure. Her hair was wrapped in a multilayer bun, with a left bang across her forehead. As she cupped her arms together, they were enclosed under sheer white-lace gloves, also decorated in diamonds.

"And now for the final piece." Chibiusa turned to see her mother, Queen Serenity dressed in the most beautiful white and soft yellow kimono who was also, holding her vail. Behind her mother was Chibiusa's 5 bridesmaids; Hotaru, Palla, Ves, Cere, Jun with Diana as the maid of honour- were dressed in light purple and white kimonos. As Queen Serenity finished putting the vail on Chibiusa, the wedding party was brought to tears as she looked back upon her reflection.

Stunned by her own reflection, she whispered, "It's... perfect."

* * *

Most of the royal family's friends and acquittances were female outside of King Endymion, and Artemis- who were the only ones assisting Helios getting dressed. Dressed in a white full white tux, his tailored collar under the jacket was fitted to show his figure and strength under the outfit. With a fresh cut, his natural curls were subdued and parted to show his face.

Both dressed in black tuxedos, both Artemis and King Endymion took a good look at Helios. Especially King Endymion- it was almost as though he was studying every detail of his outfit- from the tailcoat, dress shirt, the part of his hair, down to the posh on his shoes. The elders exhaled in unison, and with their eyes closed, nodded in agreement.

"This is perfect." Artemis said.

"Yeah… but we need one more thing. She'll love this." King Endymion walked over and pinned a cut red rose over the left side of Helios's chest.

With his hand on his shoulder he said and his blue eyes filled with optimism,

"let's go."

* * *

The light piano played across the room with guests up to nearly 200 people- in addition to the live stream across Crystal Tokyo, hundreds, if not thousands were anticipated for the grand event. As the bride and wedding party waited in the holding room, King Endymion walked over to his daughter and took her hands. She looked up at him with a bit of nervousness and fear in her eyes as they struggled to meet his.

"Don't be nervous honey."

She hesitated to reply, almost stammering "Daddy I don't, what if-"

He replied with a smile, "He is already waiting for you."

The bridal party started to begin getting into formation. He pulled his daughter in for a light, but final hug before they left the holding room. As she put her arm on his, she was ready.

Ves, Cere, Palla, and Jun stood to the very right of the church, while Helios stood centre while Diana and Hotaru stood more toward the left.

The announcer said calmly, now we welcome the bride. Leading up to this very moment, both Helios and Chibiusa hadn't seen or spoken to each other for about a week. The bridesmaids suggested it for "dramatic effect".

As the guests stood to their feet, Chibiusa's heart pulsated out of her chest, while Helios remained unnerved by the crowd as he patiently waited for a glimpse of his future wife. As she turned the corner, the crowd gasped in shock in response to the beautiful bride, as they pulled out their electronic devices to take photos and videos of the moment. Distracted by the flashing lights, Chibiusa could see amongst the beautiful décor- candles, lightings, lace. Despite the hundreds of people – she centred her focus on Helios, who stood at the end with an expression she had never seen on him, ever. Her heart swept with adoration as she saw the love of her life waiting before her. As they locked eyes it was mystical, submissive- and felt like the only two people in the room. Helios didn't break eye contact a single time. The father daughter duo, finally came before Helios. As she let go of her father's arm, Chibiusa now stood directly in front of Helios as he didn't take his eyes off of her-he was enchanted.

As Helios took Chibiusa's hands the minster proceeded.

"Welcome one, welcome all. We are gathered here today to welcome the union of Princess Serenity, and Sir Helios. Might I say, what an honour to have the royal family share this precious moment with the people of Crystal Tokyo, and by extension the rest of the galaxy. I pray this union be an exemplary example to those who witness this today. Marriage is beautifully profound, transformative and challenging- Lady Chibiusa. You come from a lineage of incredible cosmic women, who devoted themselves to their communities and the world. Sir Helios, your universal duty as the guardian of dreams- you aid towards protecting the very nature of what we strive for each day as human beings. I am honoured to officiate this union and witness how this marriage will blossom into a beautiful rose. I have the rings; we are ready to begin. I was told the couple came prepared with written vows." The couple nodded in agreement.

"Let us begin, whose first?"

"I- I am." Chibiusa said. She came in a bit closer toward Helios. "I feel so-" As Chibiusa attempted to speak she found herself holding back a knot that was rising in her throat as tears begin to form in her eyes. Helios, almost instinctually raised his hand to caress her face. Despite the large set of onlookers, to him-it felt like it was just the two of them in the room.

As her breath steadied, her eyes were gazed toward her palms for a moment. She continued, "I never believed I would find a love like this. My entire life, I looked to my parents as the exemplary example of what love looked like." She shifted her gaze toward the royal couple in the audience, "They taught me what it meant to love so passionately, to fight for your love- and protect it, because it's just so worth it. It always left me astounded, praying, dreaming- could this ever be me?"

She closed her eyes as she shifted her gaze toward Helios. "Then I heard the bell ring. That beautiful chime that awoke my heart and led me to you.

I will never forget the countless times you showed up, over and over and over again." She took a moment as her voice began to break. "You reminded me chase after my dreams, protect them- and believe in my dreams... And a most importantly, build new ones. And now I am, with you by my side." With her eyes locked in his, she concluded,

"Helios, I waited so long for you, for us- I love you. I promise to love you, protect you, and care for you for the rest of my life."

The room was so taken aback by her words, you could hear the slight sniffles in response to her honest profession. With tears in his eyes, the minster signaled for Helios to proceed.

Helios took Chibiusa's hand as he bent down on one knee, where instantly the crowd slightly gasped and clicks from a multiple cameras could be heard. As he held her hand, he lightly kissed it as he gazed into her ruby eyes.

"As far as a can remember I've witnessed and protected millions, upon millions of dreams. Dreams of adults, children, the elderly. Dreams from those who found love, lost-love- broken hearted, hungry, barely trying to survive yet all so profound" Helios broke eye contact for a moment to recognize the painful encounters he'd had to witness over the years. He took a breath and looked up at Chibiusa.

"But of all the beautiful dreams I've protected over the years, I never thought you, Lady Serenity- would be the first to hear mine. You rescued and protected me even though you didn't have any reason to. You showed me that even in the brink of suffering, love wins. Your love has literally saved my life."

At this point tears just fell from Chibiusa's eyes as she continued to look into Helios's.

"I am honoured to become your husband, your best friend, your solider, companion, your lover, your confidante- my beautiful, beautiful maiden. When I hold your face in my hands or hold you in my arms, I know this is the place I am meant to be for all time. This is the person with whom I am meant to share my life, I love you."

As Helios concluded, he stood up and pulled in the now sobbing Chibiusa in for hug facing the minster. Away from the cameras and crowd he whispered, "I meant ever word darling."

The minster took a breath and looked at the couple before him. "Sir Helios, do you take Lady Serenity, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health while you both shall live?

The couple turned to face each other and with a smile Helios replied, "I do."

He turned to Chibiusa, "Lady Serenity, do you take Helios to be your lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health while you both shall live?

As she closed the space between her and Helios as he removed her vail, she replied, "I do."

With a smirk and minster replied, "Helios, may now kiss your bride."

And in that moment Helios raised her vail, while a smile spread across his face. He put one hand around her waist while the other was gracing her cheek as he pulled her in for a kiss. The audience swooned and cheered as the couple turned to face their guests.

Following the ceremony, the rest of the day flew by rather quickly, with the couple addressing royal colleagues, and catching up with extended family and friends. As the night began to wind down and guests left for the day, the pair was off to Elysion spend the evening together. Now back in the royal castle, both Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion were seeing the couple off.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Splendour Garden in Galaxy 2? Minako told me it's one of the most beautiful places she has seen in a long time." Queen Serenity asked the pair.

They took a moment to look at each other. Chibiusa shook her head as she politely declined. "Sorry mama, I think we'd be more happier going to Elysion."

Neo Queen Serenity walked toward her daughter with open arms as she embraced her with a hug. "I am so happy for you darling." She proceeded to Helios, as King Endymion embraced his daughter. "Please take care of her" Queen Serenity whispered in Helios's ear. "With my life," he replied. As the couple turned to exit, they were off to Elysion.

* * *

Once Chibiusa and Helios arrived in Elysion, Chibiusa was taken aback by the beauty. Surrounding them were vast trees, with flowers of various colors, with scents of lavender, tangerine, and jasmine. As he led her to their home, Chibiusa was dressed in light pink kimono, as she walked hand in hand with Helios who was also dressed in an off-white kimono.

As they walked through the path, Chibiusa couldn't help but absorb the different scents and enjoy the scenery. She admired the scenery as she spoke. "Helios, it's like this place gets more beautiful each time I get here." He squeezed her hand in response as he replied, "And it's all yours…I want to show you something."

As the couple proceeded, Helios turned and faced Chibiusa. "Close your eyes." Puzzled, Chibiusa replied, "Helios, I've-" He looked fiercely into her eyes, "please."

Helios led Chibiusa for a few more moments until they finally stopped. He proceeded to stand behind Chibiusa so she could experience the view first hand.

"Open."

Once she opened her eyes, she was recalled where she was. It was in exact spot she first met Helios. Under the large oak tree- but what followed was the most miraculous view of the moon.

"This is so beautiful," Chibiusa eyes softened as she gazed toward the moon. Helios embraced from behind as his hands were wrapped around her waist, he nuzzled his head in-between her neck as their breaths began to align. Helios could feel Chibiusa's body relax into his chest as he proceeded to whisper into her ear and brought her tighter. "It's what kept my hope alive all these years…"

Chibiusa turned to face her husband as he continued to hold her from behind. Now directly facing him, he brought her in closer leaving them only inches apart. the heat between them was saturating to the point of overwhelming. As the pulled into kiss, it naturally deepened, without hesitation or fear. The years they've waited for this moment has surfaced, and nothing would take away from it. Helios lifted Chibiusa into his arms only to set her down gracefully under the tree. Now completely on her back, she looked up into her husband's eyes. Her hands grazed toward his chest where she reached out and moved the palms of her hands from his chest up to around his neck were, she pulled him in and began their love making into the night. 

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello and welcome! If you are new to the series, welcome! This story is a long one in the making, but I am sure you'll enjoy! If you are a fan of Helios and Chibiusa, you'll especially love it. Personally, I've always had an interest in this pair just because there is so much to explore about them. This story will really flesh out their love, their strength and their love child, Dream. It's a real adventure filled with twists, romance, and drama- I'm so excited to get this out of my head!

You are more then welcome to shoot me a message. Looking forward to your reviews. Also for new readers, reading Finding our Wings isn't especially necessary, but it does provide some context into this characters (specifically Helios and Chibiusa).

Thanks, and enjoy! xo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** \- "**Reality"**

_This back pain unbearable…_

Chibiusa could feel the sun seeping into her bedroom. These past couple weeks, achieving a full night's sleep was practically impossible, much less getting out of bed independently. Dressed in a periwinkle sleeping gown, the cotton garment fit her body perfectly fitting every curve and edge comfortably. Just as she was about to sit up Helios walked into the room with breakfast in hand.

"Helios, no please-"

As he approached her, he replied quickly, "Don't fight me on this- please."

Helios laid the food on the night-table beside the bed, and assisted Chibiusa in sitting up. He sat beside her on the edge of the bed as he looked at her lovingly, but also with a very exhausting expression. "Good morning," he lifted his palm toward her face and kissed her tenderly. She closed her eyes and kissed him back lovingly. She knew that he hasn't been sleeping very well these past few weeks either. As they kissed Chibiusa took his free hand and rested it on very swollen belly. Instantly they stopped as he rested his forehead against hers' and gathered what was happening. Chibiusa whispered toward him, "You feel her?" Helios closed his eyes to feel the soft kicks of his daughter within his wife. While softly rubbing, he brought his head down to speak toward the belly. "Beautiful girl, you love when I give mommy kisses?" Chibiusa smiled in response to his words. "I need you to be good for mommy while you're in there… Just a few more days until I see you… I love you." He positioned himself back towards the edge of the bed as he reached toward the breakfast that was prepared for his wife. Helios sighed slightly in preparation for the conflict usually arises when it's time for the future Queen to eat.

Frustrated Chibiusa said, "Helios I can feed myself!"

Ignoring her completely he said, "open."

As he finished feeding her, he continued to be at her aid by assisting her to the washroom to tidy herself for the day. Once that was done, Helios took her back to the bed, where she was instructed to be on bed rest.

As she laid on her back, he came down beside her on the bed. Her breathing was deep and heavy. She rested her head on his shoulder as he rested one arm around her and the other upon her belly. He asked,

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better than most days… Helios you can go to sleep; you don't have to be-" Helios silenced her.

"Sshhh… I need you to relax." Immediately her face was starting to express frustration.

"I'll relax better if you take a nap!"

As she drew closer to her due date, Helios was frantic. Aiding to Chibiusa's every need at any point of the day. Throughout the pregnancy she encountered a great deal of sickness and weariness. For countless nights, he's been awake and she can't recall when she last saw him sleep. The bags from exhaustion really were showing. He said calmly,

"Love, please stop fighting me on this."

She looked up at him, "please." He looked down upon her for a moment, then shook his head no. As he closed his eyes, he continued to rest his head until he could smell sea water.

_I smell salty water…._

He opened his eyes to find Chibiusa crying before him. He instantly began to panic.

"Chibiusa please!" She shook her head no as her face got red and tears came down. He pulled her in for an embrace. "I'll go to sleep. I'll sleep-" He looked down on her, "Okay?" She nodded in response with a sly smile he didn't see.

As he laid on his back, he looked toward her with drowsy eyes. Even with the sun peering into the room it was difficult for him to fight off the need for sleep. She slowly motioned herself to lay down beside him as she whispered into his neck, "I'll sleep if you do, okay?" He was motionless in his response out of stubbornness to stay awake. Helios wanted to be awake if she needed anything. To support her if she was in any pain or discomfort. Then he felt sweet kisses on his neck almost like he was being put under a spell. With practically no room between them, her scent was oversaturating as he felt his eyes began to close. She softly whispered, "please baby, sleep."

And within a few minutes, Helios did indeed fall asleep.

She took a few moments to gather his breathing as she laid on his chest. She then decided to look toward him with a smile.

_Yes! I can't believe he actually fell asleep! Now how am I getting out of this bed?_

Chibiusa desperately wanted some air from her bedroom, even if it was just for a few moments. Slowly, she began to motion herself off the bed. As her feet touched the ground, she looked back toward her husband who was still sound asleep. She gently pushed herself off the bed and wobbly got herself into a standing position. As she held her stomach, she motioned toward the balcony in her room. She gently sat on the bench that was on the balcony and enjoyed the view of the sunrise.

_Beautiful…_

As she admired the sunrise, she couldn't help but rub her tummy in response to the kicking she was feeling within her.

_I can't believe, little-old me is having my own baby… With Helios. I can't wait to hold her and kiss her…Show her so much love…_

While Chibiusa was in her thoughts toward the aspiration of her baby, she closed her eyes while resting both her arms on her stomach. As her breathing was paced, her eye lids began to close as she felt herself starting to get sleepy. With her eyes now shut, just as she was about to fall into unconsciousness, she heard a soft voice whispering out to her. The voice was ever so soft, yet sounded like a whimpering.

"Mama I need you…MAMA!"

Immediately Chibiusa felt her body pulse and go into shock in response to the small voice. The cry shocked her so much so it knocked her off the very bench she was sitting upon. Her breathing became shallow, sweat coming down the corners of her face. Moments after she felt water gushing through her legs and onto the floor, followed by instantaneous pain. Breathless, she gasped out for Helios.

"Helios…?"

With all the breath she could she cried out, "HELIOS!"

* * *

"Everything is okay." Neo Queen Serenity exhaled through a smile. Alongside her was Megumi who also acted as a mid-wife for the delivery. Queen Serenity went on to greet her husband along with Diana, her parents and Chibiusa's inner senshi with the news of a safe delivery of their child. She continued, "Helios was right, it's a girl!" Everyone sighed a breath of relief as the celebrated the delivery of the newest princess. Neo Queen Serenity continued, "It seems as though Chibiusa is suffering from exhaustion. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better time to meet the baby?"

The group agreed and departed while her parents headed toward their own sleeping chambers. Helios and Chibiusa were in their bedroom with their newest addition. The labor wasn't too long- however, it was now settling into the evening. Helios was laying beside Chibiusa as she held the baby within her arms. She was wide awake, cooing and bubbling toward the couple. They felt their heart burst with love they never knew they had for this little one. Chibiusa couldn't help herself but to kiss her soft skin. She then spoke softly toward Helios.

"Are we still keeping the same name?"

He reached over to slightly rub the baby's face. "Yeah. Have you had a change of mind?"

"No, not at all. Isn't that right Dream?"

Helios looked down upon his wife and new child. "Dream… Usgai Dream Serenity."


End file.
